


Manila

by drelfina



Series: What happened after Manila [1]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Legacy (2012), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, random as heck cross overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 hears about Manila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manila

It starts with an explosion. 

The CIA is always up to something, always doing something, wild and crazy experiments - a good twelve percent of the missions that they send 00s on involve the CIA, one way or another, either taking down a rogue experiment, or taking down a rogue agent, and then there's always the ones where the MI6 and the CIA are politely, quietly, at war while Downing Street and the White House shake hands and look the best of friends on the Telly and the papers.

There was a thing, in Manila. 

But before THAT, there had been someone in London whom MI5 had been keepign an eye on, a Lacey King, who had seemed promising in well - not his military records, which had been very average. But something about him had pinged as an agent material. 

Then he turned up dead on the tube. 

It might have been nohting, nothing at all, except there had been incidents in Korea, in China, in America... 

M had been quietly furious - as had Q - because that? Lacy King had turned out to be James Bell, a CIA experiment and possibly if MI6 had managed to recruit him, would have been a mole to the CIA. 

How close they had gotten. 

How dare the CIA had tried to plant a - practically a super soldier in British soil!

Not long after that though, there was a fire lighting through the wires; one of the CIA agents - one of the CIA experiments , were on the run. Running from the CIA. 

One Aaron Cross. 

Q hummed, and then sent M a memo .

Manila was on figurative fire and the CIA seems to have lost track of him, for now. 

MI6 could... take a look. maybe. 

MI6 didn't conduct unethical experiments on agents. It would be unethical. 

But MI6 didn't mind orphans.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got nibbled by a random cross over. It's just a quick little piece because I felt like i needed to keep writing, wanted to keep writing. 
> 
> So not much going on, really, but if the CIA is fucked up for messing with people and unethical practices, be it experimentation or meddling with politics, is other governments any less unethical if they just scoop up the results? 
> 
> (Also this is a way to get Aaron Cross and James Bond in the same room together, and maybe they will sex. WHO KNOWS)


End file.
